


i'll bite you better than they do

by sowearegay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/sowearegay
Summary: “Okay, now remember how we blocked this.” He begins. “You’re going to put your hands on my waist and look me straight in the eye and tell me exactly what you’re going to do. I’ll nod a little, scared but interested, and then you’ll bite me.”harry is louis' secret admirer practicing a vampire skit
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	i'll bite you better than they do

“Okay, so for the skit I really, really think you should be a vampire.” Louis says. Harry’s sitting on his couch nodding, listening intently.

"Yeah, alright.” Harry agrees. The two don’t know each other, not really, but Louis’ outgoing enough that when the teacher handed out the group assignments he invited Harry over immediately and with genuine eagerness, and Harry’s passive enough that he agreed without resistance.

“Okay, so first we have to come up with a story line and yeah, whatever, got that. Tell me, how good of an actor are you?”

Harry fidgets a little, uncomfortable under Louis’ expectant stare. “Well,”

“I’m just trying to figure out how many lines you should have. I mean, you’re the perfect vampire.” Louis admits, pacing as he thinks. “Tall and lanky, dark hair pale skin, fucking green eyes, you’re the jackpot. I just need to know whether you should be a quiet, Edward Collins kinda weird ass vampire or a ‘I’m gonna suck your blood and you’re gonna like it,’ kind of one.”

"Cullen.”

“Huh?”

“Edward Cullen.”

“Oh,” Louis says, genuinely surprised. “Well, alright then. Now for that story.”

Harry and Louis sit together leaning over the coffee table as they turn blank sheets of paper into brain stormed wrecks with their pencils. Harry’s genuinely trying to come up with something creative and not cliche, but Louis’ aimed to make their skit a notorious rip off of Twilight, apparently.

“Okay, but, like, instead of you not biting me or letting me be a vampire with you like stupid Edward,” Louis explains, “I think you should bite me. Like, eagerly.”

Harry considers it silently, eyeing the paper they’ve scribbled all over, twiddling with the pencil in his hand. The notes consisted mainly of Harry’s original ideas printed neatly scribbled all over by Louis’ sloppy hand and replaced with Louis’ admittedly unoriginal themes and ideas. Harry shrugs.

"I mean, I can play a pretty good Edward.”

Louis sighs and falls back into the cushions, exasperated and making large gestures with his hands as he speaks. “But I don’t want another Edward Cullens, hot vampire with too many emotions. What I want is a dark, brooding, green eyed hardly gives a fuck - hot as fuck - vampire who really does have a lust for blood. Mine specifically.” Harry fails to mention that this is in fact a partner project, not just Louis’ in the small breath of silence that follows. “Like, emotionless basically, but hot. And, like, horny for blood I guess.”

Harry sighs. “I think I can do that. It’s not convincing.

Louis looks at him sideways, but takes it as a good enough answer. “Great!” He says cheerily, standing up. “Come on, come, let’s try it.”

Harry stands with Louis, silent and waiting for directions. He’s half a head taller than Louis, is the thing, and Louis’ never really noticed until now. He composes himself, however, and steps closer to Harry enough that they’re almost chest to head. Harry looks at him curiously, but Louis speaks first.

“Okay, now remember how we blocked this.” He begins. “You’re going to put your hands on my waist and look me straight in the eye and tell me exactly what you’re going to do. I’ll nod a little, scared but interested, and then you’ll bite me.”

Harry nods and takes a deep breath, his minty breath fanning over Louis’ face. He doesn’t mind. “Can I just - can we improv it? I’m better at improv.”

Louis nods, huffing out a shaky breath. “Yeah, sure, of course.” Harry’s gotten really close now and his grip is tight around Louis’ hips.

Harry’s eyes darken and all signs of previous doubt and emotion are wiped from his face and Louis can’t tell if he’s acting or not, but he’s leaning in and Louis’ going to respond like a proper actor.

Harry leans in slowly, and Louis leans back only a little but it’s enough that Harry squeezes at Louis’ waist, getting him to give a small yelp as he freezes. Harry really knows how to get a reaction. Harry’s eyes are on Louis’ lips exclusively and soon enough his own are ghosting over them teasingly, breathing cool air over them. Louis moves only a little, but Harry allows it. He’s got Louis right there, anyway.

“God,” Harry says, evident enough that it’s only meant for Louis to hear. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” His eyes flick to Louis confused ones, but Louis says nothing.

Harry trails his lips to the side, planting a small, warm kiss at the corner of Louis’ mouth before travelling the side of his jaw more closely now, lips on skin. “And to think it has to be like that.” He says, kissing at the hinge of Louis’ jaw, and Louis’ actually frozen now, heart beating fast and stiff in Harry’s arms.

“Can I bite you, Louis?” Harry asks innocently enough, eyes snapping to Louis’ in seriousness. Clouded. Louis feels Harry’s warm, big hand traveling up the side of his body until his fingers are tracing innocently along his collar bones.

“I’d ask you where,” Harry says, watching his fingers. “But here’s where I know you’re the most sensitive. Where I see all your love bites.” Harry says, eyes on Louis’ as he taps the dip on the right side of his neck, just before his shoulder.

Louis looks up at him, shocked. His breath is shaky. Harry leans in softly, catching Louis’ lips with eyes open. It’s a small kiss, soft and warm and perfect, acting or not. Harry pulls away, but only to trail kisses down the expanse of Louis’ neck until he’s licking achingly slow and hot over the dip where Louis’ most sensitive, causing him to shudder. He bites into it, testing the waters with a small nip at first before scraping over more skin with his teeth and biting down with purpose. Louis cries out and gives a surprised gasp, shuddering and folding into Harry’s length, caught by Harry’s arm even tighter around him as he becomes languid.

“Harry,” He gasps, wide eyes fluttering wildly when Harry sucks as if in response. His fingers dig into whatever flesh he can grasp, taken away by the pleasure. “Fuck.” Harry pulls away then, licking over the mark he surely made flatly just once, arm tight around Louis’ waist, pulling them groin to groin and hold Louis so that he’s arched in Harry’s grip, just a bit.

“How - how did you know that? That that was, that I was sensitive there?”

Harry brushes Louis’ fringe back tenderly, eyes still clouded but not so much so. “You know that singing gram you got for Valentine’s Day?” Harry prompts, eyes almost innocently on Louis.

Louis nods silently. “Yeah, yeah. Niall wouldn’t admit that he sent it but-” He looks up at Harry, eyes widening in realization. Harry nods, biting his lip with a hopeful look in his eye. “No way.” Harry nods again, holding Louis tighter as if he’s afraid he might walk away. His voice is shaky, but only in the slightest.

“Every time I saw love bites on your neck, every time you were glowing the only glow you get from getting proper fucked, fucking hell. I was so jealous. And I’d always wanted to do something nice for you, make your day and you love attention the gram was just perfect.”

“Shit.” Is all Louis says before he’s wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Harry’s quick to react, moaning into it and wrapping both arms around Louis’ little waist, pulling him up until he’s on his tippy toes, just striving to keep the kiss alive. Louis grinds his own growing bulge against Harry’s.

“Fucking hell,” Harry pants, forehead resting on Louis and eyes wide on each others as they catch their breaths. Louis’ standing on Harry’s feet, clutching his arms around Harry’s neck just to keep himself balanced.

“Wanna fuck?”

Harry grins. He’d heard stories about Louis; he’s not a slut and he was very particular about who he got with, but when he did, he was eager. Harry shrugs and cocks his eyebrow casually, weighing his thoughts.

“Kinda wanted to suck you off, first.” He admits. Louis’ grinning too, now, leaning up and kissing Harry like they’ve been together for years. Louis pulls away and Harry’s biting his lip, ready to rip every shred of clothing from Louis’ body and take him.

“Bedroom?”

Harry looks to the side where all their stuff is beside the couch, hands over Louis’ hips. “I was thinking the couch.” He teases.

Louis cocks his brow suggestively. “Can spread me out on the bed, not much wiggle room on the sofa.”

“Bedroom.” Harry agrees hastily. Louis grins and kisses him again, giggling into it when Harry lifts him up and they bump noses (rather roughly), wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and sucking a love bite into the flesh of Harry’s neck as he’s carried up the stairs.

“Thought I was the vampire.” Harry pants, taking two steps at a time just to get them there.

Louis snorts. “You bit me, remember? Watch out for my fangs, I like to use ‘em.” He teases, making fangs with his fingers and giving a small hiss for affect.

Harry smiles, tossing Louis on the bed and ridding himself of his shirt before hopping on. He crawls over Louis’ pliant body, pecking a kiss to the boy who’s smiling up at him. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
